Promises
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Tomomasa reminsces. He was sent to the west and him and his Guard along with Yorihisa are ambushed. Tomomasa ordered Yorihisa to go for reinforcements. The General not realising that Takamichi too had come along and will soon save his life. Tomo x Taka.


**Promises **

By: Shin Sankai

----------------------------

Tachibana no Tomomasa, General of the Imperial Left Guard was slowly walking through the centre of town, not paying an ounce of attention to the women fluttering their eyelashes in his direction. As he strolled on by, an unusual frown marred the overly handsome mans lips, his mind still mulling over the last battle he'd been sent on, even though it happened over a month ago.

_The Emperor had summoned Tomomasa, giving him an order to move his soldiers to the west, to investigate a rumour that had reached the Okami's ears. Of course Tomomasa took the request without a fuss, bowing to his Emperor and heading towards the soldiers quarters, ordering his men to be ready in the hour. _

_As the short time passed, the teal haired 31-year-old was sitting prominently on a horse, dressed in full military garb with his second in command to his left on another horse. It didn't surprise the eldest Hachiyou as another horse had slowly trotted over, his teal coloured orbs glancing to his right to see Minamoto no Yorihisa sitting on a black horse at his side. Yorihisa wasn't officially apart of his Guard, however Tomomasa knew that the samurai would refuse his request to remain here to protect the Ryuujin no Miko. He would politely inform him that the other Hachiyou can protect the Miko just fine…and if anything were to happen, Yasuaki could immediately send them word because of his Onmyouji skills. _

_As Tomomasa, Yorihisa and the rest of the General's Guard began to ride and walk out of the Imperial Grounds, teal orbs looked from left to right, noticing Fuji-hime, Akane-dono and several other Hachiyou were seeing them off. The eldest of the Hachiyou didn't like the sinking feeling in his stomach when he couldn't see a pair of golden orbs looking at him. Usually on such departures, somewhere in the distance he would be able to see a flutter of dark green hair, expressive golden orbs and a sad smile on the face of one Fujiwara no Takamichi. However on this journey he'd not seen a single sign of the 19 year old._

Tomomasa stopped in the market street suddenly, eyes looking over at a young man's stall. Slowly his feet drew towards it, eyes hidden behind thick teal bangs glanced down at sweets on the bench for sale. Before Tomomasa knew what he was truly doing he'd bought a small bag of caramel candy and headed on his way once more, feet taking him towards the river. The bag of sweets held in his hand were the ones Takamichi had liked when he were a young boy.

It so happened that without Tomomasa's knowledge, Fujiwara no Takamichi, the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs and his Byakko partner had also gone ot the west with his Guard. Apparently what Okami had explained to him was that the Vice Minister had gone to see him in secret, requesting to personally attend the battle. The younger Hachiyou had known the refusal in Tomomasa's eyes had he been present at the meeting, hence why Takamichi had gone alone.

"Baka…" Tomomasa mumbled to himself as he came upon the riverbank. Carefully he made his way down and rested within the long reeds lining the fresh water flowing steadily. His muscles were now at a dull ache; still weary from battle, but once he descended to the reeds and cradled his head within folded arms the pain began to ease. Taking a deep breath the eldest Hachiyou placed the caramel candy next to his side, opening the small bag and popped one into his mouth while his eyes glanced up into the floating clouds milling by.

_Tomomasa and his Guard had been travelling through a ravine when they'd been ambushed. The General knew something was not right when they began to make their way through the canyon…and now he'd known why. Instantly swords were drawn, horses bucked at the sudden fright they received, but he and Yorihisa were successful in remaining on their steeds. _

_There was the sudden clash of metal against metal, battle cries falling from lips of either the enemy or his soldiers. Tomomasa had sliced through several enemies, remaining posed on his white horse, teal orbs scanning the grounds to see they were well out numbered. The oldest hachiyou made a mental note to inform Okami that if he heard any other rumours then an extremely experienced scout was to be sent, one of Yorihisa's finest that he had personally trained, or the very man himself, before venturing out of Kyou if this is what happened._

"General Tachibana, they're everywhere!" His second in command had yelled, his sword swinging as he sliced an arrow in half that had meant to pierce Tomomasa's horse. The General gritted his teeth hating what he was about to yell to his soldiers.

"_Retreat! Head back from where we came!" Soldiers tried desperately to fight off the enemy they were currently battling as they ran, jumped and stumbled over fallen bodies. Yorihisa had glanced quickly over to the blood streaked Tomomasa before kicking his horse into action, riding one handed as he swung his sword, slicing the arrows meant for him and his steed. Tomomasa had jumped over a boulder on his own horse, teeth gritted as his eyes flashed over fallen comrades. _

_Suddenly his horse had bucked wildly all of a sudden, Tomomasa's blood soaked hands slipping from the reigns as he plummeted to the ground littered with fallen bodies. His breath left him when he slammed into an armoured body and teal orbs peeled open to see his horse running off towards the entrance of the ravine an arrow piercing it in the rump._

_Swiftly Tomomasa took to his feet, removing his quiver of arrows from his back as well as his bow as his fall had broken both. The General was forced to continuously defend himself from attackers and flying arrows. Jumping over several bodies Tomomasa dived to the ground as an arrow skimmed past his head, snapping the leather tie firming holding his hair in place. Wavy teal locks cascaded freely down his blood soaked military garb and once again Tomomasa quickly jumped away when several arrows as they came flying down upon his position. By now the General had kicked off his shoes, they not the best for running in and he could feel his tabi becoming damp with the blood of several men. _

_Eyes flickering about the place, desperately needing some form of cover to take refuge against for even just a minute, Tomomasa's chest heaved with exhaustion, lungs aching at being overused. On quick feet Tomomasa found a mound of bodies, diving behind the flesh as arrows rained down upon him once more. Unbound silken strands of hair darkened in colour thanks to blood surrounding the eldest Hachiyou. _

"_Tomomasa-dono!" The one being called quickly took a glance over the stack of dead bodies to see the ever-obedient samurai ploughing through the shooting arrows, trying to make his way over on foot. When teal orbs watched an arrow strike Yorihisa in the arm, the man grunting and falling to one knee, he shouted over to the samurai._

"_Get back Yorihisa!"_

"_IIE!" Teal orbs watched the samurai rise to his feet running towards his defensive position. The samurai collapsed beside Tomomasa, he too hiding behind the pile of dead flesh. "I swore on the blood of my family that I would be of service to you and to Fuji-hime's family. I cannot leave you Tomomasa-dono!" It was just a single moment but Tomomasa let off a slight chuckle. It was so like Yorihisa to state such a thing. He watched the samurai grunt as he pulled the arrow from his arm and knew exactly what he had to order of the seiryuu Hachiyou._

"_Leave me Yorihisa." A head of blue hair whipped around to stare at him, eyes disbelievingly wide. "I need you to send for reinforcements."_

"_Demo…"_

"_I shall await your return." Tomomasa placed his hand on the samurai's uninjured arm. "I shall hold out until your return."_

"_Tomomasa-dono! That could be hours!" Yorihisa couldn't help but rebut, trying to understand what was running around in the older Hachiyou's head._

"_Do not doubt my skills Yorihisa." Tomomasa turned teal orbs away and conveniently found a bow and a quiver of arrows lying unbroken at his side. "I need you to be a leader Yorihisa." He met the seiryuu's eyes head on. "Lead what is left of my soldiers back to the safety of Kyou, onegaishimasu."_

"_As you command of me." Yorihisa bowed his head and waited for Tomomasa to arm himself with the bow. He already knew that as he ran for the ravine's entrance, Tomomasa would fire the arrows and kill those that would try to harm him as he rushed for safety._

_The samurai and the General rose from their crouched positions, Yorihisa's feet sprinting towards the outskirts of the ravine, leaping over fallen bodies as he did so. What was left of Tomomasa's Guard had been sent into the forest, to hide and await his return as he'd come for the General, but his plan had failed._

_As the wind rushed by Yorihisa's face he listened to the screams of agony from the enemy as Tomomasa plucked them off one by one with his exceptional skills with the bow. When he couldn't hear them anymore it meant Yorihisa was clear of the ravine as he stumbled into the darkened forest, ears and eyes alert as he made it back to the other soldiers who had survived. Unfortunately Tomomasa's second in command hadn't been one of those men. He'd met an untimely death along with many other soldiers that were part of the Imperial Left Guard._

_Puffing for air, Yorihisa was helped to his feet by two extremely lucky soldiers who had gone unscathed in the battle. He's arm wound was wrapped quickly albeit a little messily as Yorihisa fended off the helping hands as he climbed onto his horse._

"_We must return to Kyou."_

"_What of General Tachibana?" One of the soldiers fearfully asked._

"_He's still in there." There were slight gasps at this news. "He has ordered me to return to Kyou, with everyone that is left, to ask desperately for reinforcements."_

"_Then we shouldn't waste anymore time here." One soldier proclaimed and several nodded their heads in agreement._

"_I will stay and fight." Heads turned to look over at the bowed head of a slender man; he not dressed in the usual military garb. Yorihisa recognised the clothing instantly and watched as golden orbs lifted to look up at him._

"_Takamichi-dono!"_

"_Yorihisa-san, go now."_

"_You shouldn't be here Takamichi-dono!" The samurai watched as Takamichi's hands fisted at his words._

"_I will protect him." Expressive orbs would not waiver under the hard stare of Yorihisa as he sat on his black horse. "You are wasting valuable time Yorihisa-san."_

"_Demo…"_

"_I may be a civilian in your eyes, but I'm Tomomasa-dono's partner. I cannot leave him!" Yorihisa watched as one of Takamichi's fisted hands raised to his chest. He was quite the observant samurai and had seen the soft strands of friendship between the two men develop into something so much more, something so very important that nothing could ever break the bond between them. "I cannot…" It came out in a soft whisper and the younger Hachiyou raised his head when he felt a hand against his shoulder. Yorihisa had leaned down from his horse and nodded his head in affirmation at what Takamichi was trying to get at._

"_You will get a right earful from Tomomasa-dono once he sees you are here." A slight smile ghosted across Takamichi's lips at the comment. "I leave him in your capable hands. Good luck Takamichi-dono." The younger of the Byakko duo watched Yorihisa ride off further into the forest, men running on foot behind him as they headed for Kyou._

"_And you Yorihisa-san." Fujiwara no Takamichi gripped his bow and quiver of arrows as he made his way into the ravine. _

_On silent feet he made his way deeper into the chasm, eyes glancing down to look at all the scattered bodies. Gulping down the sudden lump in his throat, feeling he could vomit any minute with the stench rising to his nose, he pushed on, golden orbs surrounded by thin wire rimmed glasses found half a dozen men slowly making their way towards a mound of bodies. Takamichi knew Tomomasa was certain to be hiding behind it. Lifting an arrow to his bow, Takamichi quickly dodged one as he'd already been detected. His eyes rose to the cliff edges high above them and found a lone archer. So that was how they struck down so many of Tomomasa's soldiers. Quickly he let off the arrow, it sinking into the man's chest. Scanning above him Takamichi found no other men and swiftly removed another arrow, letting it fly as it sunk into one of the soldiers, he screaming in pain as he fell to the ground. _

_The sudden gurgling sound of death coming from the bandit had the other men stopping in their advances to look back at Takamichi. As two ran towards him, the other three decided to jump over the pile of bodies. For a split second Takamichi watched Tomomasa rise from his position, two swords resting within his blood stained hands. There wasn't a single piece of military clothing he wore that was not covered in blood. Even the red mass was splattered across his handsome facial features. It appeared he had not seen who he was as he was too busy fending off three men. It was then Takamichi raised his bow at the sudden gleam of light flashing down on him. The sun had caught the steel of a sword and Takamichi's bow splinted beneath the force, sending him backwards several feet. Quickly he pulled out his tanto and charged one of the men, stabbing him under the arm. The bandit stumbled back in shock and collapsed to the ground. The other bandit that had been running towards him had decided that his colleague could take care of him and had gone back towards Tomomasa. The General was currently sword fighting two men; the other two dead at his feet already._

"_DIE!" One of the men had yelled raising his sword towards Tomomasa's head. Swiftly the General had ducked out of the way from the blow and in some sort of acrobatic twist he ended up slicing the man in the abdomen. Tomomasa's main sword arm shook at the exertion he was using to try and desperately stave off his own death. Unfortunately it was at that time that Tomomasa's body was slowly giving out on him. He had multiple injuries of his own and the effort to raise his sword was becoming more difficult. Senses began to wain and Tomomasa stumbled over a fallen body, not noticing it was there to begin with and fell on his rear, hands keeping him up from smacking the back of his head into the cliff rocks behind him. He tried to rise to his feet, but his chin rose when the tip of a sword was pressed against it. An unidentifiable man was standing over him, the sun streaming over his shoulder blocking his appearance from Tomomasa's narrowed and rapidly blinking eyes._

_A disgusted sound broke from the General's lips at the scenario he'd placed himself in. For a single split second as the sword pierced the skin on his neck, drawing blood, Tomomasa thought he was going to die. His teal orbs grew wide when the bandit above him screamed in pain, he noticing an arrow stuck in the man's neck. Swiftly Tomomasa smacked the sword away from his throat and observed the man fall over backwards, his body adding to the stacks littering the ground. _

"_Tomomasa-dono!" Tomomasa had risen to his knees when he heard his name being called…and by such a familiar voice as well! His teal orbs darted over to the running figure heading towards him and they widened as Fujiwara no Takamichi stood before him, blood marring his kimono and robes._

"_T-Takamichi…?" The General murmured and knew what he was seeing was not a figment of imagination when the Vice Minister sighed in relief._

"_Yokatta…" Takamichi muttered aloud, heart still pounding heavily when he'd seen the bandit raise his sword to the fallen Tomomasa. His own orbs had darted about the ground below him and found a bow and a single arrow. Instantly he'd picked it up and prayed to any God above that it would kill the man who was about to harm Tomomasa's life. And it had. _

"_What are you doing here!?!" Takamichi listened to Tomomasa yell obscenities at him while he helped the General to his feet. He couldn't help but grin lightly as Yorihisa had been correct in the way Tomomasa would react when he saw him here on the battlefield. "And what is that smile for? You could have been killed!" Tomomasa was absolutely livid at the blood coating the Vice Minister flesh, kimono and robes._

"_I saved your life!" Takamichi snapped back, miffed at how ungrateful the General seemed to be right now. As they both stumbled towards the ravine entrance, to wait patiently in the forest for help, Takamichi froze at the sudden sound of movement behind them. On quick feet, since he was less injured then the General – who was still berating him for secretly coming along and not paying attention to their surroundings – the 19 year old stretched out behind Tomomasa, a grunt of pain and shock escaping his lips when a sharp object pierced through the layers of his clothing. Tomomasa had sensed something was wrong when Takamichi darted away from leading them out of the ravine and when he heard the grunt he'd whipped around to see Takamichi had taken a hit for him._

_One of the bandits was sitting up on his knees, hand still out as he'd thrown a tanto towards the General but Takamichi had blocked it from penetrating Tomomasa as instead he took it in the back._

"_T-Takamichi!" Tomomasa's arms went out as the Vice Minister stumbled to stay on his own two feet. When teal orbs saw the blade in Takamichi's back, blood pooling around the deep wound, he literally saw red. Instantly his sword was gripped in his hand and he threw it back towards the bandit who had hurt Takamichi. The sharp steel blade pierced the man's throat, blood spurting from his mouth as he collapsed to the ground, this time unmoving._

"_Yokatta…" Tomomasa heard Takamichi mumble once more, he catching the younger Hachiyou as he fell forward. They were now both slumped on the ground, Tomomasa cradling Takamichi to his blood stained chest. "I protected you…like I always wanted. Like I promised…I would."_

"_Takamichi…?"_

"_Your life…is so…important to me. Tomo…"_

"_Takamichi?" Tomomasa shook the man in his arms, observing as golden orbs closed and a serene smile rested over the Vice Ministers lips. "TAKAMICHI!" Tomomasa's scream echoed throughout the ravine._

"There you are!" Teal orbs darted open and stared up at the figure looking down at him. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Takamichi…" The General murmured softly, eyes shimmering at seeing the Vice Minister up and about. At the sudden look in the usually mysterious Tachibana no Tomomasa, the Vice Minister slowly descended to the ground, placing the cane he was using since he'd not been on his feet for several weeks while the wound on his back healed and he sat beside the lying General.

"What is that sudden look for?"

"You are here." Tomomasa turned his face away from the seated Takamichi but his eyes darted back to golden ones when the younger Hachiyou had leaned slightly over him, his slender hand pressed against his cheek having turned his head to look over and back up at him.

"Where else would I be? You've been at my side since we returned to Kyou from the west Tomomasa-dono." The General in question listened to a huff come from the Vice Minister. "It was quite annoying in some cases. You acted more like a mother hen then my…err…" The young Vice Minister flushed as the word rolled around his head but his lips would not speak it.

"Gomen nasai…" Tomomasa softly voiced. How could he ever get Takamichi to understand that if anything were to happen to him… The General just couldn't finish the thought as it sent shivers throughout his entire being.

"T-Tomomasa…?" Teal orbs lifted to reach golden ones at the sudden drop of the annoying suffix Takamichi always seemed to use around him. It was then he noticed those very orbs were looking about the riverbank before he felt lips brush briefly against his own, a shy peck on the lips before the Vice Minister darted away, rising to his seated position once more. "I'm…not going anywhere. I'll…always be with you."

"Aa…" Tomomasa grinned wholeheartedly up at the lightly blushing 19 year old. "We're partners after all, ne?" He mumbled, hand rising as he awaited Takamichi's response. His grin widened when Takamichi nodded affirmatively and linked their fingers together, palms pressed flat against each other's.

"How are you fairing?" Takamichi softly voiced, basking in the sound of the flowing water, the long reeds swishing in the gentle blowing breeze and being here…alone with Tomomasa. It was such a rare occasion to be like this with him, since every one of the Hachiyou plus Fuji-hime, Miko-dono and the Emperor had been worried sick about their wellbeing.

"My injuries have all but healed nicely." Tomomasa listened to a slight 'tsk' sound break through Takamichi's lips as he shook his head at him, fingers lightly tapping against his chest.

"I mean the one still resting heavily in here." Tomomasa clasped the fingers lying over his heart and held them there.

"It's a slow progress to recovery, but it's doing quite well because you are here."

"Hmm…" Takamichi had pursed his lips slightly.

"I promise." Tomomasa looked Takamichi over, his orbs glancing over the river, possibly lost in thought. While the younger Hachiyou was distracted, Tomomasa unclasped their hands for a moment to pull a small caramel from the bag. "Close your eyes." He found a confused face looking down at him. "Come on _Taka_, close your eyes." The Vice Minister huffed at the 'cooing' in which the General used and closed his eyes to appease the man. It was then he felt something press against his lips, as well as two of Tomomasa's fingers and slowly his mouth parted open allowing entrance. When his lips closed over the mystery object and the tips of Tomomasa's fingers, his eyelids shot open at the sweet taste in his mouth.

"This is…" The Vice Minister needn't finish as he watched Tomomasa grin up at him before he licked the tips of his fingers making the 19-year-old blush a soft hue of pink once more. The oldest of the Hachiyou observed Takamichi close his eyes, savouring the taste of the caramel and perhaps reminiscing of a time long since past when he were a boy and innocently followed Tomomasa around like a hatchling.

"Does your wound hurt if you lie down Takamichi?" He watched the Vice Minister shake his head negatively, still very much caught up in the sweetness of the caramel. A gasp left his lips, Takamichi almost choking on the candy when his arm was pulled from beneath him and his chest thumped against Tomomasa's abdomen area, his face pressed against Tomomasa's upper chest, the General's chin pressing against the top of his head.

"T-Tomomasa…" He began but quietened down when the General made a soft shushing noise.

"Let us stay like this…just for a moment." Tomomasa requested of the younger man and felt him slump a little heavily across him. The 31 year old wrapped his arms softly around Takamichi, gliding his fingers up and down the bandages hidden beneath Takamichi's new kimono and robes. The younger of the Byakko duo let out a satisfied sigh at the ministrations given to him.

"Your wound still hurts Tomomasa, I can tell." Tomomasa wanted to rebut Takamichi but instead felt his kimono and robes being pulled slightly away as lips pressed against scarred tanned skin right where his heart lay beneath his ribcage. "Does that help ease it?" Takamichi mumbled shyly as he fixed up Tomomasa's clothing. He had no idea what came over him to do such a thing, but feeling the way the man beneath him eased into the cool ground, perhaps it had helped like he wished it would.

"Very much so Takamichi. Thank you."

"Mm…"

"I'll be sure, when you are fully healed, to repay the gesture to your back." Fujiwara no Takamichi blushed bright red at the concept of Tomomasa caressing his back with his lips and was thanking the Gods the very man couldn't see it for now. A long silence broke out between the men before,

"Promise…?" Takamichi mumbled out a soft reply and he pressed his cheek flat against the expanse of Tomomasa's softly vibrating chest as he began to chuckle lightly, one hand still gliding over his wrapped back while the other glided experienced fingers through his dark green strands of hair.

"I promise."

----------------------------

**The End.**


End file.
